El Shaman de las Sombras
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: 3º capitulo. despues de mucho tiempo, vuelvo para subirles un nuevo capi del shaman de las sombras. esta vez Suo tiene que... n.n lean para saber.
1. Chapter 1

"Dejadme ser vuestro guía en las sombras de mi hogar, seres de luz. En las profundidades de la Tierra encontraréis mi refugio y, en mi soledad, me hallaréis."

"No os pido mucho, solo que escuchéis el principio de mi historia. Procurare ser breve, pues estáis fatigados del largo viaje entre las sombras."

"¿Por dónde empezar? Han ocurrido tantas cosas, que ya no sé que iba primero y que iba después."

"Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es presentarme."

"No tengo nombre fijo. Aquí y allá me nombran de distintas formas, aunque solo una se acerca más a mi auténtica personalidad: Shinigami."

"¿Por qué esta palabra en particular? Por que soy un ser de la oscuridad, que siega almas por amor a la muerte."

"No me andaré con más rodeos y empezaré con mi historia."

"Tomad asiento; pues mi historia comienza aquí."

**Prologo:** El shaman de las sombras.

"Otra vez discutiendo." Pensó una figura oculta entre las sombras de la habitación. "Otro despertar. Otra bronca."

El propietario de dichos pensamientos estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación, con la luz apagada, escuchando como sus padres discutían.

Como otras tantas noches, había sido privado del reconfortante sonido de las sombras, que le eran placenteros en la creciente oscuridad, esperando el momento en que sus padres se acostaran para comenzar con su jornada nocturna.

"Hemos aquí, viejo amigo. Atrapado en la cruda realidad; esperando a que terminen para salir a perderme en las sombras de la creciente oscuridad nocturna."

Un sonido sordo le indico que su padre había vuelto a golpear a su madre y que ella estaba tendida en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse y seguir discutiendo con su ebrio esposo.

"Ojalá todo esto terminara pronto. Que pudiese encontrar la luz que me guiase en mi creciente soledad."

El joven muchacho se levanta del suelo y camina hasta el pequeño baño que tiene en su habitación, encendiendo una vela que descansaba sobre el lavabo; con esa, encendió otra más, que se hallaba en el filo de la bañera.

El muchacho se miró en el agrietado espejo que tenía sobre el lavabo; observó las frágiles grietas y recordó como se habían hecho.

Flash Back.

-¡Estoy harto de ti, maldito niño!- Gritaba su padre, empujándolo contra el escritorio de la habitación.- ¡No sirves para nada!- Lo coge de la pechera del pijama.

-Querido… no…- Susurro su madre, parada en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos puesta en la boca, apunto de llorar.

-¡A CALLAR, MUJER!- Grito el hombre, mirándola con odio.- ¿¡O quieres que te vuelva a golpear, maldita perra!?- Se acerca a su esposa con la mano levantada, listo para golpearla.

El muchacho miro a su padre con frialdad; aborrecía todo su ser, su existencia y no dudaría en acabar con él si poseyera el poder y la fuerza suficiente para ello. Aun sabiendo que todo lo que hiciera solo provocaría la ira de su padre, el joven se abalanzó contra el adulto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, tirando de él hacia atrás para impedir que lastimara a su querida y adorable madre.

-¡Insolente!- Rugió el hombre, quitándoselo de encima como si una mota de polvo fuese.

Colérico, el hombro cogió al muchacho por el cuello y lo arrastró por el parquet hasta el baño, donde lo estrelló contra el espejo.

Fin del Flash Back.

'_¡Recuerda quien soy, estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido contra mi!'_

Recordaba con claridad las últimas palabras de aquel hombre al que él tenía que llamar "padre."

Aquel día tuvo suerte de haber perdido el conocimiento porque hubiera sido espectador de una verdadera paliza inhumana. Cuando recobro el conocimiento, se hallaba en la cama de un hospital, con todas las persianas bajadas y la puerta cerrada con llave para impedirle salir al pasillo.

Ahora, meses después de haber sido agredido por su padre, se haya delante de aquel espejo roto, memorando el momento de aquel fatídico día, observando su pálido rostro, su pelo largo y negro, sus angustiados ojos rojos, heredados de un antepaso lejano cuya vida él esperaba que hubiera sido mejor.

"¿Por qué he tenido que nacer así? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un chico normal?" Pensó con frustración, mirándose las manos cenizas.

"_¿Te gustaría ser un chico normal?_" Preguntó una voz hueco, distante. "_¿Qué eres capaz de dar por ello?_"

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó alterado el joven, girándose para encarar al presunto extraño.

"_Tranquilo. No voy hacerte daño. He venido a darte respuestas a tus preguntas._"Dijo la voz amistosamente.

-¿Dónde estas?

El chico salió del baño, adentrándose en la oscuridad de su habitación, escudriñando cada recóndito rincón de la estancia.

El movimiento de las cortinas atrajo su atención por unos instantes, pero se relajó al ver que solo eran movidas por la brisa nocturna. El crujir de los muebles fue otro sonido que capto, pero le era familiar, placentero en cierto modo.

-¿Dónde te ocultas?- Gruño, poniéndose tenso.

"_No me oculto; simplemente, no estoy donde tú te hayas._" Se ríe. "_¿Quieres conocerme? Podemos quedar al alba en el viejo descampado detrás de los grandes almacenes."_

-No puedo ir.- Contesto con seriedad.- Antes del alba sí puedo, más tarde, imposible.- Mira por la ventana, la cierra y se sienta en la cama.

"_Entonces, quedemos a esa hora en el descampado_."

-¿Antes del alba?

"_Después del alba. Si no vienes, me lo tomare como una actitud negativa por tu parte_."

-Pero...- Iba a continuar la frase, pero no estuvo seguro de que fuera a ser escuchado por el otro Shaman.

Durante varios minutos se quedo pensando en lo que haría; sí aceptaba ir a la cita, corría el riesgo de acabar en el hospital; en cambio, si se quedaba en casa, siempre se quedaría con la duda de saber quien fue el shaman que contacto con él.

Meditó y refeccionó sobre lo que tenía que hacer; al final, se levantó de la cama, terminó de arreglarse y salió a la calle, sin darse cuenta de que era perseguido por su espíritu acompañante.

El muchacho recorrió la ciudad de un extremo a otro, buscando otros shaman's con los que poder luchar, pero a aquellas horas de la noche, todos estaban durmiendo y nadie se atrevía a salir a la calle tan de madrugada.

-Te dije que no me siguieras.- Dijo con seriedad el joven, deteniándose al darse cuenta que era seguido por su espíritu acompañante.

-_No podía dejarte sólo, amo_.- Dijo una voz algo infantil. Un pequeño fuego fatuo apareció a espaldas del shaman. -_La noche es peligrosa para que vage usted sólo de un lado a otro, sin ninguna clase de protección._

-Estoy bien. No necesito que me sigas a todos lados, Shin.

-_Aunque este bien, nadie debe estar sola en la vida. Déjeme acompañarle, por favor._

-Regresa a casa, Shin.- El joven sigue caminando, ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha de la chaqueta.- Está noche, no va haber ninguna pelea. Tan sólo estoy dando un paseo.

-_A...-_ Shin no tuvo valor de terminar la palabra, pues su señor le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Regresa a casa.- Repitió la orden.

El shaman no se movió del sitio hasta que vió marchar al fuego fatuo. Antes de perderlo de vista, se volvió, quedando justo debajo de la luz de una fárola.

-¡Shin!- Llama el shaman a su compañero.

-_¿Sí?-_ Se vuelve el fuego fatuo con lágrimitas en los "ojos".

-Te odio.- Dijo con toda la fríaldad del mundo. Luego siguió con su camino.

Shin se quedó descolocado por las palabras de su señor, quien se despidió de él levantando un brazo y moviendo un poco la mano. Shin observaba a su amo marcharse cuando un rayo le cayó encima, chasmuscándolo.

-_¿Por qué a mi?_- Preguntó Shin, tirado en el suelo echando humillo y viendo otros fuegitos fatuos a su alrededor girando sobre su cabeza.

El shaman siguió caminando hasta que el Sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, marcando el final de la noche y el principio del día.

Tal y como habían acordado los dos shaman's, el muchacho estuvó al alba en el viejo descampado.

-Me alegro de verte.- Dijo una voz amable detrás del joven.

El chico se volvió, encontrándose a un shaman sentado en unos tubos de obras abandonados, vistido con una capa blanca ocultando sus ropas. Era un chico más jovén que él, con el pelo largo y castaño; en su rostro se podía apresiar una sonrisa amistosa o eso quería aparentar.

-Te conosco.- Dijo con desconfianza el joven, mirando de reojo a su locutor.- Eres Hao Asakura.- Lo mira a los ojos directamente.

-Exacto.- Respondió Hao con la misma sonrisa.- Y tú eres un descendiente de Tadeus.

-¿De qué conoces al viejo Tadeus?- Preguntó agresivo el joven.

-Tranquilo. No hace falta enfadarse.- Dijo con calma Hao.- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? Tú sabes mi nombre, no es nada cortes que me mantengas en ascuas tanto tiempo.- Lo mira a los ojos.- o ¿Te gusta que te llame descendiente de Tadeus?

-Suo.- Dijo el joven.- Me llamó Suo Katsumori. Y, como bien habéis dicho, soy descendiente directo del viejo Tadeus Katsumori, el Shaman que governó sobre la muerte.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu acompañante? ¿No lo has traído contigo?

-No lo necesitaba para nada. Lo he dejado abandonado en mitad de la calle.- Contesto con fríaldad.

-Me sorprende que vengas sólo ante un shaman que no conocías.

-Todo shaman que se aprecie a oído hablar alguna vez de Hao Asakura, el shaman de fuego.- Suo oculta mejor su rostro bajo la capucha.- Hasta mí llegaron rumores de que andabas por esta zona, buscando shaman's que te siguieran en tu empresa. Claro está, no hace flata decir, que tus hombres han eliminado a todos aquellos que no han aceptado tu propuesta.- sonríe.

-Veo que te informas bien.- Dijo Hao, complacido por la acitud del chico.- Es cierto, ando buscando shaman's que me acompañen al Torneo de los Shaman's.

-¿Para...?- Comenzó a decir Suo.- Todo aquel que parte al Torneo Shaman es para convertice en Rey Shaman. ¿Qué ansias si deseas participar?

-Quiero limpiar este mundo de los humanos.- Respondió Hao.- Eso es lo que quiero conseguir cuando sea el Rey Shaman.

-Parece divertido, más hay algo que debes saber si viajo contigo.- Advirtio Suo.- Debido a ciertos problemas que tengo, no puedo ir bajo la luz del Sol. Soy intolerante a él. Sí viajo, lo hago de noche y nunca permanesco mucho tiempo bajo la luz solar. Sí quieres que vaya contigo, tendrás que encontrar algún medio de trasporte que me permita ir contigo sin corre peligro de muerte.

-"¿Un shaman que no puede caminar bajo la luz del Sol?"- Murmuró Hao, pensando.

-Esas son mis condiciones para viajar.- Sonríe.- Sé que son una lata, pero es lo mínimo que pidó para obedecerte.

-De acuerdo. Te conseguire un medio de transporte- Aceptó Hao.- Eso quiero decir que te unes a los míos.

-Exacto.- Dijo Suo algo más tranquilo.- Sólo me queda añadir algo más a la conversación antes de marcharme.- Hao lo mira con interes.- Como antes he dicho, yo viajo de noche, por lo tanto, durante el día estoy descanso. No pienso cambiar mi horario de sueño por nada del mundo, a menos que sea para un combate, en ese caso, estoy disponible al 100.

-Esta bien. Durante el día le pedire a uno de mis hombres que carge con tu transporte y por la noche reconoceras la zona. Esa será tu labor hasta que yo te ordene otra cosa.- Dijo Hao.- Tienes total libertad de luchar con quien quieras, siempre y cuando, sea una amenaza para tí.

-¡Je! Entonces no quedara nadie contra los que luchar, mi señor.- Suo hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Señor? n.n Eso me gusta.- Hao sonríe. Se levanta y baja a tierra, siendo visible la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos.- Estare vigilándote.- Le advirtió.- Me gustaría verte en combate un día de estos para saber el nivel que tienes.

-Cuando mi señor lo ordene, luchare para complacerlo.

Sonriendo, Hao desapareció.

Suo no tardo mucho tiempo en ponerse en marcha. Recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con avidez, llego rapidamente a su casa. 

-¡Mamá! Ya he vuelto.- Dijo Suo con tranquilidad.- ¿Mamá? 

El shaman se preocupó. Lo normal era que ella le contestara cuando él la llamara, pero esta vez no aparecía o decía cualquier cosa.

Temiéndose lo peor, Suo fue a la habitación principal.

-_¡¡AMO!!-_ Gritó Shin, apareciendo por el pasillo de la casa, parando justo delante de su señor.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre, Shin?- Le preguntó Suo.

Al ver que el espíritu era incapaz de responderle, entró atropelladamente en la habitación, encontrándose a su padre de pie sobre un charco de sangre. Suo abrio tamaños ojos al ver el cuerpo de su madre sin vida y las manos de su padre manchadas de sangre. 

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó Suo a su padre, quedándose más pálido de lo normal.

-¡Suo! ¡Hijo! Ya tardabas en regresar.- Dijo amablemente su padre, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar? Queria darte un regalito.- Se cruje las tablas de las manos, sin borrar la sonrisa. 

-¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!- Rugió Suo, sin esperar a que su padre le acertara el primer golpe.

Movido por la ira, Suo lucho contra su padre, quien lo uso de costal de arena. Magullado y casi inconsciente, el shaman siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando por completo que si usaba sus poderes, podría vencer con facilidad a su padre.

-¡¡IMBÉCIL!!- Rugió el hombre, lanzando con brutalidad a Suo contra la pared contraria.- Te voy a matar.- Gruñó.- Estoy cansado de tí y tu maldita enfermedad.

Suo vió como su padre levantó su puño para golpearlo. La sorpresa del joven que su padre cayo muerto antes de que terminara el ataque.

-_¿Está bien, amo?_- Preguntó Shin, acercándose a su señor.

Suo seguía en estado de Shock, solo hasta que sintió el frío gélido del espíritu no salió de su sorpresa. Shin deposito algo en el regazo de su amo y se alejó para cerrar las cartinas de la casa.

Suo miró la portada del "_cuaderno de muerte_" que su espíritu le había dejado. Con mano temblorosa, cogió el librito y lo hojeó, deteniéndose en la última página escrita, llorando.

Justamente al final de la lista, con letras legibles estaba tachado...

-_¡Amo!_- Llamó Shin al shaman.- _Amo, tiene que descansar._- Le quita el cuaderno.-_ Yo me ocupare de todo._

Suo miró al fueguito y asintió, sujentándose en la pared para no caerse; estaba pálido y mostraba golpes serios por todo el cuerpo. 

Con sumo cuidado, Shin fue guiando a su señor hasta su habitación, procurando dejarlo en buen seguro cuando salió de la estancia.

Asegurándose de que su amo se quedaba dormido, Shin recorrió todo el barrio buscando alguien que le pudiese ver para pedirle ayuda. Era urgente que alguien curace a su señor, sino no tendría muchas posibilidades de salir adelante.

-_¡Ayuda!_- Gritó Shin, esperando que alguien lo oyera.- _¡Necesito ayuda! Mi señor esta grave. ¡Por favor, ayuda!_

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño?- Preguntó una voz amable.

Shin voló de alegría hasta el sujeto, le explicó la situación y lo llevó ante Suo, que había caído en un profundo sueño.

El tiempo fue pasando y Suo recobró la conciencia.

-Se pondrá bien. No tienes nada que temer.- Dijo una voz desconocida y distante para Suo.

-¿Shin?- Preguntó el shaman, enfocando lo que tenia delante.

Suo abrió tamaños ojos al ver que era otro humano.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo con amabilidad el hombre de pelo rubio, piel pálida y ojeras.

-¿Cómo ha entrado en mi casa? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó alterado Suo, respirando por la boca.

-Relájate.- Repitio el hombre, obligándolo a tumbarse.- Tu espíritu acompañante me ha traído aquí. Estabas mal herido y yo te he curado.- Sonríe.- Me llamo Fausto VIII y soy médico.- Se preguntó.- Tienes que descansar, Suo, has perdido mucha sangre.- Lo arropa.- He avisado a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo del cuerpo de tus padres. Hace un rato estuvieron aquí.- Informó Fausto.- Evité que te llevaran con ellos, alegando que estabas muy débil para moverte de la cama. No sabía si tenías parientes cercanos, pero quedas a mi cargo hasta que estes repuesto del todo y puedas cuidar de ti mismo.

Suo escuchó todo hasta el final sin mediar palabra, solo observaba al hombre que tenía delante, sentado en su cama; Por un momento sintió la necesidad de apartarlo de él de un empujón, pero todo desapareció al sentir unas irremediables ganas de devolver. Tirándose hacia el lado contrario de la cama, devolvió cuanto había comido en la noche y más, llorando cuando terminó. Fausto lo sujetó por la frente para asegurarse de que no se caería de la cama si se desmayaba.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Fausto, masajeándole la espalda.- Han sido los nervios. Has pasado por mucho en poco tiempo; es normal que te sientas mal.- Lo tumba de nuevo.- Descansa. Yo voy a cuidar de tí.

En los próximos 5 días, Fausto estuvó en casa de Suo cuidando de él hasta que se sintió más aliviado y pudo apañarselas sólo.

Una vez solos de nuevo, Suo fue a su habitación, cogió una bolsa de viaje antigua y metió en ella sus pertenencías, llevándose como único recuerdo de su familia el amargo sabor de la soledad.

-¡Shin!

-_Voy._

Sin mirar ni un solo instante atrás, shaman y espíritu abandonaron la casa para añadirse a las filas de Hao Asakura, el Shaman de Fuego.

**Continuara...**

"De ese modo, deje atrás todo cuanto significo para mí una vez y me adentre en el mundo como el Shaman de las Sombras."

"Os déjare ahora dormir tranquilos. Mañana seguire con mi historia. Buenas noches."

**¡¡Haiiii!! ¿Cómo están? n.n lo sé, esta raro u.u pero es el primero que escribo en este campo.**

**¡¡¡¡Por fi!!!! no sean malos y dejen algún reviews ¿Sí?**

**Agradezco que lo hayan terminado de leer. Seguire escribiendo para Ustedes.**

**Atentamente...**

**Alarian Xatner, escritora de este fics.**

**"Las sombras que alberga mi alma, solo son iluminadas por la luz de tu corazón."**


	2. me llamo Shinigami

"Bienvenidos una noche a mis territorios."

"¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche? ¿Ha gusto?"

"Perdonad el desorden. Esta noche he estado dando una vuelta por los alrededores y no he ordenado la guarida."

"Ocupad vuestros asientos; continuare con mi relato."

"Me quede justo cuando abandoné mi hogar y entraba a formar parte de las filas del Sr. Hao."

**Capitulo 1:** Me llamó "Shinigami."

El día parecía prospero en la casa Asakura. Como todas las tardes, Ryu y Manta iban a comprar la cena mientras Yoh y Horo Horo entrenaban bajo la tutela de Anna y Pilika.

-¿Todavía no, Anna?- Preguntó exhauto Yoh, aguantando sobre sus brazos estirados 3 jarrones y las piernas fexionadas.

-Todavía no.- Respondió Anna.

Un frío gélido hizó detener el entrenamiento de los shaman's. Sobre el tejado, una luz brillante azulada zingzangueaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Pilika.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Horo Horo, llevándose una mano a la frente para ver mejor.- Parece una luz.

-Es un Shinigami.- Dijó Anna con su simpatía típica.

-¿Un qué...?- Cuestionó Horo Horo.

-Un Shinigami.- Dijo una voz fría desde la distancia.

El grupito buscó el origen de la voz, pero no vieron a nadie.

-Patéticos.- Se vuelve a oír la misma voz.- No sois capaces de ver más allá de vuestras narices.

Un sujeto encapuchado aparece en el tejado, al lado de la luz azul. El extraño vestía completamente de negro y portaba lo que parecía una Oz.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo Anna.- ¿Has venido buscando pelea?

El sujeto se rió con ganas.

-Lamento decir que no.- Dijo divertido el encapuchado.- Aunque viendo lo que hay, no creó tener ni para el comienzo.- Se rie y baja a tierra.- No, mi señora, no vengo buscando pelea. Todo lo contrarío.- Mete una mano en un bolsillo y saca un fajo de billetes.- Quiero hospedarme durante el día mañana entero; incluyendo esta noche.- Le da unos pocos billetes a Anna en la mano.

-Bienvenido a la casa de los Asakura's.- Dijo Anna.- Por lo que hemos visto, tú también eres un Shaman.- Se cruza de brazos.- Ten una cosa siempre presente. En esta casa no se permiten las peleas, así que le pido que se porte ejemplarmente.

El sujeto se rié.

-Como ya aclare antes. No vengo a buscar pelea.- Mira a los otros.- No creo encontrar aquí el nivel que requiero para seguir avanzando.- Levanta una mano y el shinigami va hasta su lado.

La situación se volvió tensa. Por un lado, Anna miraba inquisitoramente al sujeto que tenía delante; por otra, el extraño parecía divertido por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Si no os importa, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación a descansar.- Dijo el sujeto.- El día ha sido muy largo para mí y quiero descansar un poco antes de cenar.

Haciendo una minireverencia, el extraño se encamino hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Un momento.- Dijo Anna.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Cuestionó.- Aun no lo has dicho.

-¿Eh?- El sujeto se detiene y mira a Anna directamente a los ojos.- Me llamó Suo Katsumori.- Respondió.- Él es Shin.- Señala con la cabeza la esferita de luz.

Una vez hecha la mini presentasión, Suo entró en la casa a descansar del largo día que había tenido usando el "_cuaderno de muerte_" para eliminar a sujetos aparentemente inutiles para la vida.

-¿_Qué planea hacer, amo_?- Preguntó Shin una vez solo de nuevo.

-No tienes que temer.- Dijo Suo, entrando en la habitación que había escogido para descansar.- Mis planes son sencillos. Puedes estar totalmente tranquilo. La fiesta comenzara cuando anochezca.- Va hasta la cama y se tumba.- Descansa. Más tarde te necesitare al máximo.- Cierra los ojos.- No me sirve de nada un Espíritu que no puede luchar.

Shin se giro llorando y fue hasta una esquinita, donde cambió de forma, adoptando la figura de un fantasmita que chocaba sus deditos mientras una nube oscura lo cubría por completo.

-_El amo es cruel conmigo.-_ Lloriquea.-_ No me quiere._

-¡Shin! Si no cierras ahora mismo la boca.- Dijo Suo, mirándolo de reojo.- Dire la palabra mágica (odio) y verás lo bien que descansaras entonces.

Shin se asustó mucho más, pero mantuvo silencio mientras Suo descansaba.

La noche cayó y en la sala principal, Yoh y sus amigos celebraban una fiesta porque todos habían pasado las eliminatorias.

-Tuvimos suerte de no luchar contra ese que llaman "Shinigami".- Dijo de golpe Horo Horo a la mesa.

-Es cierto.- Corroboró Yoh, sentándose al lado de Anna.

-Dicen que es un Shaman temible. Mató a todos sus absersarios sin vacilar.- Comentó Ryu.- Aun me preguntó como es posible de que no lo expulsaran del torneo.

-No importa si destruyes a tu rival o no.- Dijo Ren, cruzado de brazos.- Lo importante era pasar las eliminatorias. Que más daba quitar a basura como esa de enmedió.

-No digas eso, Ren.- Dijo molesto Horo Horo.- Aunque fueran Shaman's debiles, no se merecían morir.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Suo al entrar en la sala.

Todos miraron al recién llegado, que se sentó a la mesa. Tamao le sirvió su cena y regresó a su lugar.

-Buen provecho.- Dijo Suo, chocando entre sí las manos para comenzar a comer seguidamente.

-¡Oye, chico! Dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo en tu habitación?- Preguntó descaradamente Horo a Suo, mirándolo con interes.

-Dormir.- Respondió Suo.- Había tenido un combate esta misma tarde y estaba cansado.

-¿Qué te parece si te das un baño con nosotros en las aguas termales, Suo-san?- Dijó Yoh, sonriendo.

-Lo siento. Esta noche entreno.- Dijo Suo, sirviéndose un poco de té.

-¿No es un poco tarde para salir a entrenar?- Dijo esta vez Ryu.

-No.- Respondió Suo.- Yo suelo entrenar toda la noche y luego dormir durante el día. Al anochecer no hay nadie por las calles y es más placentero correr; la brisa nocturna refresca el cuerpo y permite hacer un entrenamiento más largo e intensivo.

-¡Yoh!- Dijo Anna de golpe.- Quiero que vayas con él a correr esta noche.- Ordenó la sacerdotiza.

-¿¡Eh!? Pero Anna. Estoy cansado.- Se quejó Yoh.- Llevó todo el día entrenando. No podría aguntar.

-No hay peros que valgan.- Soltó la chica de golpe.- Esta noches sales a entrenar y punto. Mañana no hay que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

-No hace falta que lo haga compañarme, Srita. Anna.- Dijo Suo, dejando su tazón de arroz en la mesa.- Solo me retrasaría. Yo voy a plena velocidad. Dudo mucho que cansado pueda seguir mi ritmo más de un kilometro.

-¿Insinua que mi Yoh no es capaz de aguantar una sección con usted?- Anna crucifica al chico.

-Exacto.- Dijo sin temor Suo.- Sí apenas puede seguirme mi propio espíritu acompañante; dudo mucho que un muchacho tan escualido como ese pueda seguirme y mucho menos, ganarme en una carrera.

Aquello llevó a los mil demonios a la sacerdotiza.

No habían terminado de cenar y los todos los chicos, salvando a Manta que iba en su subí, calentaban para correr.

-Recordad. Tenéis que correr hasta el parque del norte, que esta al otro lado de la ciudad y regresar.- Dijo Anna.- No podéis usar a los Espíritus Acompañantes para potenciar vuestro poder, aunque pueden ir a vuestro lado para daros animo. Podéis tomar la ruta que queráis y no vale usar medios de trasporte.- Mira a Ryu de reojo.

-No iba a usar la moto.- Se defiende el hombre.

-Buena suerte.- Yoh le extiende una mano Suo.

-No me hace falta.- Dijo el Shaman, reusando tocar su mano.

Yoh miró al chico y se entristeció un poco por la forma tan fría en que lo trataba.

Poniéndose todos en posición de salida, los cinco chicos salieron corriendo cuando Anna dio el permiso debido.

-Adelantate, Shin.- Dijo Suo, dejando atrás a los otros.- Esperame en el parque.- Shin asiente.- Dile a nuestro señor que me dirijo hacia el parque del Norte. Que nos vemos allí en 15 minutos.

Volviendo a asentir, Shin desapareció. Suo freno un poco y miró hacia atrás; Horo Horo, Yoh y Manta iban a la misma velocidad, siendo acompañados por Kororo y Amidamaru. Ryu y Tokagero habían desaparecido; al igual que Ren y Bashon.

"Insignificantes seres." Pensó Suo. "No sirven para nada." Enfría la mirada y corre con mayor velocidad, perdiéndose pronto de vista.

-¿No crees, yoh, que ese chico se lo esta tomando demasiado a pecho?- Dijo Horo Horo.

-Es cierto.- Corroboró Manta.- Ha salido corriendo como un rayo de la pensión.

-No querra perder.- dijo sonriendo Yoh.- Ren y Ryu también han salido corriendo como una exalación de la pensión.

-Pero ellos son distintos.- Dijo Horo Horo.

-Que más dara.- Dijo Yoh.- Vamos a tomárnoslo tranquilamente e ir a nuestro ritmo.- Se ríe.- No tenemos ninguna clase de prisa en llegar al parque.

Horo Horo y Manta suspiraron, pero le tomaron la palabra a su amigo y marcharon a su ritmo.

Tal y como Suo había dicho, estuvó en un cuarto de hora en el parque del Norte. Como se había imaginado, ninguno de los otros aun habían llegado.

-Te esperaba.- Dijo Hao, sentado en lo alto una edificación de piedra donde los niños pequeños jugaban.

-Sr. Hao.- Suo se cubre el rostro con su capucha y se hinca de rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.- Quería informarle de mis planes.- Dijo.

Durante unos minutos, Suo le estuvó explicando a Hao todo su plan.

-... Si veo que es una amenaza para nuestros planes ¿Qué hago, mi señor?- Preguntó.- ¿Acabo con él?

-No.- Respondió Hao.- No hace falta que lo elimines, sólo sacalo de tu pista y ya está. Ante todo me interesa que recogas toda la información que puedas de Yoh.

-Sí.- Asiente.

Un ruido entre unos matorales cercanos, hizo que ambos Shaman's voltearan hacia donde provenía el ruido. De entre el follaje, salió Ren listo para atacar.

-¡Hao!- Gritó, apuntándolo con su lanza.- Lucha conmigo.

Hao lo miró y sonrió.

-No permitire que una escoría como tú luche contra mi Sr. Hao.- Dijo Suo, aunque con la voz algo cambiada para que no lo reconociera.

-Apartaté.- Ordenó Ren.- Tú no me interesas para nada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.- Se pone en posición de lucha.

Ren hizo lo mismo.

-¡Vamos, Bashon!- Gritó el pelimorado, haciendo la posesión de objetos.

Suo volvió a una postura más relajada, esperando a que Ren atacara.

-¡Quitate de enmedio! ¡No te lo volvere a repetir!- Gritó Ren, cabreándose con la actitud arrogante del Shaman encapuchado.

Suo soltó una risotada cargada de malicia y prepotencia.

-El que debería apartarse, eres tú.- Dijo, poniendo una mano en la cara para calmarse.- ¿No ves que estas en desventaja?- Sonríe siniestramente.

-¡¡CALLATE, MALDITO!!- Dijo más cabreado Ren.

Suo volvió a reir.

-Déjame decirte una cosa.- Dijo con calma.- Sé que has oído hablar de mi por otros Shaman's; así que no creó que seas tan estúpido como para luchar contra mí, a menos que este cansado de vivir.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Yo...- Hace pausa de efecto.- Soy Shinigami.

Ren abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa; no se esperaba encontrarse con ese Shaman tan pronto.

Sin esperar a que su contrincante saliera de su sorpresa, Suo hizo la posesión de objetos.

-¡VAMOS, SHIN!- Gritó Suo.

Suo cerró la mano alrededor de Shin, cegando a Ren con la potente luz que provocaba la transformazión del Espíritu en lanza de doble filo. Una vez realizada la posesión, Suo extendio la mano libre hacia delante, flexiono las rodillas y pego la lanza a su espada, posando una de las hojas en el suelo.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin esperar a que Ren se recuperase, Suo atacó, evitando el contacto directo con el pelimorado. El "combate" duro, relativamente, poco tiempo.

Ren se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con Bashon a su lado en forma de llamita.

-Patético.- Dijo Suo con seriedad, clavando el filo de la lanza justo la lado de la cara del caído, haciéndole un corte en el rostro. Miró con asco a Ren y lo cogió del cuello, asfixiándolo lentamente.- ¿Tú no puedes pertenerse a la Disnatía Tao? Eres un ser muy débil.- Le levanta la cabeza hasta quedar más o menos a su altura. Al tenerlo cerca, lo golpeó en la frente con su cabeza, abriéndole una brecha, de donde salía la sangre a borbotones.- Me has decepcionado.- Le dijo al oído.- Te voy a das un regalo antes de matarte.- Lo estampa contra el suelo.- Voy a dejar que veas quien se oculta bajo esta capa.

Sonriendo lascivamente, Suo llevó la mano libre al filo de la capucha y se la sacó. Ren se quedó en shock al verlo; no podía creer que un chico con aquel aspecto enfermizó le hubiera ganado.

-Ahora conoces mi secreto.- Le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el cuello con lentitud, asqueando a Ren.- Me llamó Suo y soy uno de los hombres del Sr. Hao.- Sonríe macabramente, enseñando sus seis colmillos (cuatro arriba y dos abajo. Un par de los caninos superiores eran más largos de lo normal.).

Suo acercó su rostro al cuello de Ren y le mordió, dejando seis marquitas profundas entre el cuello y el hombro derecho. Sonrió maliciosamente y levantó su mano libre para darle el golpe de gracia pero... 

-¡REN!- Se oye a Yoh gritar.

-Shin. Retirate.- Ordenó suo, gruñendo.

El Espíritu no tardo mucho tiempo en obedecer a su amo.

-_Ten cuidado, Suo._- Dijo Shin antes de desaparecer.

Suo resopló y miró furico a Ren, que llacía moribundo bajo su peso. Gruñendo de nuevo, el Shaman Sombra golpeó a Tao en la sien derecha y se marchó antes de que los otros llegándosen donde lucharon.

-¡¡¡REN!!!- Gritó Horo Horo al ver al guerrero tendido en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la comisura izquierda.

-Ren.- dijo Ryu al llegar junto a Yoh y Manta.

-¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?- Preguntó Yoh, mirando enfadado hacia los lados.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato, Don Yoh.- Ryu carga a Ren y los cincos van corriendo hacia el hospital más cercano que encontraron.

Mientras, en la pensión, Shin traspasaba la puerta de papel que separaba el jardín de la sala principal, donde estaban esperando las chicas a que los Shaman's regresaran. Alegando y explicando los motivos de su partida, Shin les contó que su señor y él tenían que partir inmediatamente hacia América para participar en el Torneo. Bajo aquella escusa, Shin abandonó la casa antes de que le hicieran alguna pregunta comprometida.

Alejado de la ciudad, Suo esperaba a que Shin regresara de su misión; estaba de pie, observando el cielo estrellado; la luna su lado más oscuro y el shaman sonrió al compararla con las tinieblas que protegían su alma.

-Me preguntaba ¿Qué haces en medio de un paraje tan desolador como esté, mi querido Shinigami?

-Esperar. Solamente esperar.- Respondió Suo, sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Esperas?- Hao se extraño por la respuesta del shaman.- Y ¿se puede saber qué esperas?

-Solo a que el alba llegue y acabe con mi misera existencia.- Suo mira por encima del hombro un momento a hao y vuelve a mirar al cielo.- He oído por ahí que quieres matarme.- respira hondo.- adelante.- extiende los brazos hacia los lados.- me tienes totalmente indefenso.

-Podría matarte, pero no mereces que me manche las manos contigo.

-¡Je! me esperaba esa respuesta.- Suo se vuelve y encara al shaman de fuego.- sé que no soy el mejor shaman del mundo ni siquiera tuve quien me enseñara a usar mis poderes. Todo cuanto sé y conosco, ha sido gracias a que he ido explorando por mi cuenta y riesgo, pero...- Hao solo observaba al otro chico detenidamente; su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando vio que Suo se arrodillaba delante suya y tocaba con la frente el suelo.- Le pido que me enseñe, por favor; quiero saber hasta donde llega mi limite. por mi mismo nunca lo averiguare.- le pidio.- por favor, enseñe las reglas shamanicas.

Hao se le quedo viendo y se alejo de él. 

-No pienso malgastar mi tiempo contigo.- Dijo el shaman de fuego friamente.- es desperdiciarlo con un ser como tú.

-Se lo suplico.- Suo se levanta del suelo. Al ver que Hao no se detenia, pensó rapidamente en una solucion.- PONGAME UNA PRUEBA!!! SI LA PASO, ME TENDRA QUE ENSEÑAR A SER UN SHAMAN!!!

-Tan desesperado estas por convertirte en buen shaman?- le pregunto hao con su tono indiferente.- esta bien.- lo mira y sonrie.- la prueba que deveras llevar a cabo es...

**Continuara...**

**Agradesco que leas mi fics. n.n Arigato!!!!**

**Alarian Xatner.**


	3. Contra corriente

'¿Cómo estáis?'

'Espero que la estancia sea de vuestro agrado y no tengáis ningún inconveniente el continuar en mi casa por más tiempo.'

'Me gusta vuestra compañía. Es agradable tener a alguien cerca. Ya no me siento tan vació por dentro.'

**Capitulo 2:** Contra corriente.

Los pájaros cantaban mientras se arreglaban las plumas de sus alitas.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Los pájaros salen volando al oír el grito, que procedía de un río cercano. Entre el follaje del extenso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, una majestuosa cascada bañaba con sus aguas el torso desnudo de un chico de piel pálida y pelo azabache.

-_Amo, salid del agua. Vais a enfermar si seguís ahí más tiempo.-_ Dijo Shin, preocupado por su señor, que llevaba bajo las aguas gélidas desde el comienzo de la noche.

-No me importa.- Gruño Suo.- "Tengo que hacerme más fuerte."- Pensó.- "Debo demostrarle al Amo Hao que le puedo ser útil. Que soy fuerte."

El Shaman Sombra cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Flash Back.

-La prueba que deberás llevar a cabo es…- Dijo Hao, mirando directamente a los ojos.- Hacer que la corriente de una cascada vaya en dirección contraría.- Suo miró a Hao a los ojos con sorpresa por la tarea que le había pedido.- Sí eres capaz de hacer que el fluir de una cascada vaya al contrarío, te enseñare a ser un buen Shaman.

Final Flash Back.

Suo cerró los ojos, concentrando todo su poder en el flujo de la corriente.

-"Venga".- Pensó el Shaman Sombra, con la frente perlada de sudor y agua.-"¡Venga!"- Abre los ojos, que brillaron como el fuego.

La corriente de agua se detuvo durante unos segundos para caer con mucha más fuerza sobre el cuerpo del Shaman cuando esté perdió la concentración.

-_¡¡¡AMO!!!-_ Grito Shin, al ver como las aguas se llevaban a Suo.

La corriente arrastró al Shaman varios kilómetros, llevándolo hasta una "playa" improvisada lejos de la cascada.

-Mierda.- Gruñó el Shaman al salir del agua.- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!- Gritó a pleno pulmón para desahogarse.

Suo maldijo a los Grandes Espíritus y todos aquellos que en aquel momento se le pasó por la cabeza, diciendo verdaderas barbaridades contra Hao y sus hombres.

-_¡Amo Suo!_- Grito Shin al ver a su señor llegar con cara de pocos junto a él.-_ ¿Amo?-_ Preguntó temerosamente.

-Ni media palabra más.- Gruñó Suo, mirando hacia el risco donde había estado sentido hacia unas horas atrás.

Shin asintió y observó como Suo volvió a su lugar.

El Shaman suspiró para liberar toda la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo y continuó con el ejercicio.

La noche fue avanzando y Suo no mejoraba nada, aunque era normal, no hacia ni un día que había empezado a entrenarse para conseguir superar la prueba que Hao le había puesto.

Los días fueron sucediéndose y el entrenamiento de Suo no se sabía si iba a mejor o peor.

-_Amo…_- Dijo tímidamente, mirando a Suo y a algo que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el Shaman, cabreándose.

-_Es que… deberíais…-_ Dijo Shin, alejándose de su amo.

-¡Shin! Sí lo vas a decir ¡Hazlo ya!- Grito el shaman, enfadándose mucho más.- No soportó tu tartamudeo.

-_Es que…_

Antes de que el Espíritu terminara de hablar, la rama de un árbol caído, golpeó con fuerza a Suo en la nuca, dejándolo viendo pajaritos mientras la corriente se lo llevaba.

Cuando Suo recuperó el conocimiento, volvió a la cascada con la cabeza vendada y una gran vena palpitándole en la frente.

-_¿Estáis bien, Amo Suo?_

-Cállate maldito bueno para nada.- Gruñó Suo, mirando cabreadísimo al Espíritu.

-_Quise advertíroslo T.T pero me dan miedo sus ojos._- Lloriqueó.-_ Sobre todo cuando me miráis con odio._

-Y te mirare con más odio la próxima vez que no me avises de algo parecido.- Gruñó el shaman, fulminando con la mirada al espíritu. 

El cielo se ennegreció de pronto y un rayo cayó sobre Shin, dejándolo por los suelos.

-_Vale._- Dijo el espíritu, echando una nube de humo por la boca mientras veía pajaritos volar sobre su cabeza.

El shaman resopló; ya estaba más que harto de aquel maldito entrenamiento. Cabreado, extendió sus manos hacia la cascada y concentro todo su espíritu sobre ella, deteniendo el fluir de la corriente. Los ojos del shaman se encendieron en cólera, chispeando de forma extraña.

Las aguas del río también se detuvieron, arremolinándose y elevándose en el aire como tornados; en el cielo, nubes negras amenazaban con descargar toda su ira sobre todo aquel que tuviera valor de estar bajo ellas. 

-_¿Amo?_- Preguntó con miedo Shin, viendo como su señor fruncía el entrecejo.

El suelo tembló con violencia un instante y todo acabo de golpe. El cielo volvía a estar colmados de estrellas, el caudal del río retomo su curso normal y Suo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al ir recobrando el sentido, Suo se sorprendió de no estar a la intemperie. El shaman se hallaba a resguardo de la luz solar, tapado con una manta y con un pequeño fuego encendido a su lado.

-Ya era hora que despertaras, chibi.- Dijo una voz al lado del shaman sombra. 

Hao estaba sentado cerca de donde Suo se encontraba, sonriendo como él siempre hacia. 

-Don Hao.- Suo fue a levantarse, pero un inesperado mareo lo obligo a quedarse donde se hallaba con una mano en la cabeza. 

-Descansa, chibi-shinigami. 

Suo obedeció, recostándose en la cama improvisada con mantas.

-Don Hao ¿he…?

-Podríamos decir que la has superado.- Dijo Hao.- Aunque aún te queda mucho que aprender. Esto solo ha sido una pequeñísima prueba para tus poderes Shamanikos.

Los dos shamanes se quedan en silencio. Irremediablemente, Suo se volvió a quedar dormido en su pequeño nidito, tapándose enteramente con las mantas.

La noche ya caía y el shaman sombra abrió los ojos con pereza. Se sorprendió al ver a Hao acuclillado a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Ninguno de los shamanes dijo nada, sólo se miraban el uno al otro.

Suo observó con detenimiento los ojos de su señor y siguió el camino que hacía donde estos se dirigían. El shaman se llevó una mano al cuello, notando algo raro en él.

-¿¿¡¡¡SE CREE QUE SOY UN PERRO O QUÉ!!!??- Gritó al darse cuenta que le había puesto un collar al cuello.

Hao empezó a reírse por la reacción del otro shaman.

-Sólo un sabueso podría ladrar de esa forma por algo así.- comentó divertido al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba Suo.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de aquel chico, su fuerte orgullo y espontaneidad; en un momento esta sonriendo y al siguiente, con tus entrañas entre las manos; así era Suo Katsumori, un shaman indomable, capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir sus metas.

-Don Hao.

Los hombres de Hao entraron en la cueva, dejando caer algo pesado y de madera al suelo.

-Aquí tiene lo que nos pidió, don Hao.- Dijo un hombre fornido.

-Su anterior dueño no tiene ningún inconveniente en que el chico lo use.- Dijo otro.

Lo que los hombres de Hao habían traído con ellos era un ataúd, claramente, robado del cementerio. Parecía ser muy cómodo y el color no era del gusto de Suo; lo único que no le agradaba era aquel tufo asqueroso a muerto.

-Podríais haberlo fumigado antes al menos.- Gruño el shaman sombra.

El grupo entero se echo a reír, siendo acompañados por Suo. Shin llegó al presentir energías extrañas cerca de su señor, pero, al verlo con bien, se tranquilizo.

-Este será tu medio de transporte, Shinigami.- Dijo Hao, sonriéndole al shaman.- Cuando sea el momento de partir hacia el torneo, tú lo harás ahí adentro.

'Aquél día me sentí bien por primera vez en mi vida. Rodeado de gente que no temía lo que era.'

'No pasó mucho tiempo desde que fui admitido, cuando partimos hacia América.'

'Pero eso es otra historia…'

**Continuara…**

**Alarian Xatner.**


	4. furia indomable

Capitulo 3: Furia indomable. La segunda prueba.

Debía ser mediodía cuando aquellos ruidos molestos lo desvelaron a pesar de estar encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes apestosas que a cualquiera hubiera hecho sentir nauseas, mas parecía que a él no le importaba mucho. Se había obligado a sí mismo a soportar aquel hedor por encima de todo, aunque tenía que admitir que en más de una ocasión tuvo que salir corriendo de su cama por falta de oxigeno puro.

Ahora empezaba a encontrar cierto placer por estar encerrado en aquel espacio tan pequeño y minúsculo, no obstante seguía en sus treces de que podían haber fumigado antes pues el olor que luego despedía su cuerpo era muy insoportable y estar por más de media en remojo no le hacia ninguna gracia.

De lejos podía oír la clara voz de su señor entrelazándose con las de otros sujetos que vagamente era capaz de identificar. Varias voces gritando, una fuerte agitación donde él se hallaba y todo quedo en calma, sin ningún ruido de fondo ni una luz molesta filtrándose por las grietas de la tapa; solo paz y serenidad, lo que él necesitaba para volver a dormirse.

Debían ser rondando las 9 de la noche cuando sintió que dejaban caer pesadamente su cama al suelo, lo que consiguió mosquearlo mucho ya que odia que lo despertaran. 

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Hao sonriendo al ver salir del ataúd a Suo, quien tiró la tapadera de una patada.

-¿Quién?- Gruñó, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está el mal nacido que me ha despertado?

Hao empieza a reírse a carcajada pura por el comportamiento del shaman, le divertía mucho la actitud de Suo para con sus hombres. A diferencia del resto, él parecía guardar un cierto rencor hacia todo lo que respiraba sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Maldita sea.- Gruño Suo, sentándose en posición loto delante del fuego que calentaba a su patrón.- Buenos días.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Buenos días?- Preguntó Hao, extrañado por las palabras del chico.

-Sí.- Asiente.- Para mi es de día, aunque este todo a oscuras.- Explico.

-Entonces "Buenos días."

-Dígame, Don Hao ¿Cuál será mi próxima prueba? Hace tiempo que lo único que hago es entrenar. Estoy impaciente por seguir aprendiendo más cosas sobre mis poderes.- Dijo Suo, mirando penetrantemente a Hao.

-Ya había pensado en algo por si me hacías la misma pregunta.- Dijo Hao con una sonrisa.- Tu siguiente prueba consiste en dominar los vientos. Tendrás que usar para crear un gran vendaval.- Explicó.- Pero el ejercicio no solo consta de eso.- Ve como Suo se vuelve a sentar.- También tendrás que luchar al mismo tiempo. Sí eres capaz de hacer esas dos cosas a la vez, daré por bueno la prueba y podrás continuar con el siguiente elemento. Te advierto ahora que no todos los shamanes que intentaron superar este reto han podido finalizarlo con excito. Muchos, incluso, han dejado de ser shamanes.

-¡Je!- Suo sonríe macabramente.- Yo pasare la prueba.- Coge un poco de arena, que cae lentamente por el borde de su mano.- Viento, es una de las esencias con las que más he vivido.- Cierra la mano.- No me resultara muy difícil doblegarla a mi poder.- Se aleja un poco de su señor.- Me adelantare. Le estaré esperando en la aldea apache.- Hace una reverencia y desaparece.- "Aunque sé que nos encontraremos mucho antes. Le dejare pistas de por donde pasó."

-¿Cree que es seguro dejarlo ir por donde quiera, Don Hao?- Preguntó Opacho detrás de su señor.

-No te preocupes, Opacho.- Hao sonríe.- Shinigami no nos traicionara. Su más ardiente deseo es convertirse en shaman; es en lo único que piensa. En eso y en exterminar a los humanos.

El shaman del fuego miró hacia el cielo estrellado y recordó porque le interesaba tanto aquel chico de ojos rojos y sangre fría.

…

-_¡Amo!_- Shin observó como Suo fue deslizándose dunas abajo.

-No hay de que preocuparse.- Dijo con seriedad Suo.- Nadie anda cerca y la noche es joven.- Mira a su alrededor.- Lo único que nos debe interesar es encontrar un lugar donde haya otros shamanes y retarlos para ir aumentando nuestro poder.

Los ojos del shaman sombra brillaron con intensidad en la oscuridad y desaparecieron al levantarse un fuerte viento huracanado.

…

-¡Vaya! Parece ser que se va a levantar una tormenta de arena.- Dijo Horo al notar como el viento tomaba fuerza a cada instante.

-Será mejor ponerse a cubierto, Don Yoh.

-Tenéis razón.- Yoh recoge sus cosas del suelo, al igual que Ren.

El de la dinastía Tao miró hacia el horizonte con mucha seriedad.

-¿_Le preocupa algo, Amo Ren_?- Pregunto Bashon, flotando al lado del chico.

-Es extraño que de pronto se levante tormenta habiendo sido un día muy bueno.- Dijo Ren, llamando la atención de los demás.- No vimos ningún indicio de vendaval en todo la jornada.

-Tienes razón.- Estuvo de acuerdo Yoh.

-¿_Podría ser un temporal provocado por algún shaman_?- Preguntó Tokagero.

-_Podría ser._-Respondió Amidamaru.- _Lleva el mismo áurea maldita de la tempestad que hubo cerca de la ciudad de Tokio hace unas semanas._

-¿Por dónde proviene la energía, Amida?- Quiso saber Yoh.

-_De por allí, Amo Yoh._- Amidamaru señala hacia una columna de polvo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

En menos de un minuto, los chicos fueron engullidos por la tormenta de arena.

…

-¿Mmm…?- Suo se detiene un instante en su caminar y mira por encima del hombro.

-_¿Qué ocurre, Amo Suo?_- Preguntó Shin, flotando cerca del shaman.

-Me pareció presentir varias energías.- Respondió con seriedad sin apartar la vista de algún punto detrás suyo.- Ve a explorar.- Ordenó el shaman, continuando con su marcha. 

-_Sí… Amo…_- Dijo con voz temblorosa. 

El pequeño fuego vio un momento a su señor y desapareció, haciendo que el chico emitiera un gruñido muy quedo.

-"¿Quién puede haber entrado en mi tormenta?"- pensó Suo.- "Solo un loco se atrevería atravesar algo así en mitad de la noche."

Los ojos del shaman brillaron con más intensidad y la tormenta empeora.

…

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que refugiarnos!- Grito Horo para ser escuchado por el resto del grupo.- ¿Chicos?- Mira a su alrededor como puede.

El grupo de Yoh se había separado sin darse cuenta, yendo cada uno por un lado distinto.

-¡Genial! Y ¿Ahora qué?- Se preguntó Horo, intentando ver algo a través de la arena.

Una luz atrajo la atención del shaman del hielo. A través de la tormenta podía ver los destellos que emitía Shin al moverse de un lado a otro buscando a los "intrusos".

-¡Ey!- Gritó Horo, pensando que podría ser otra persona.- ¡Espere!- Ve como la luz se va alejando.- ¡ES…! ¡AHHH!- cae por una duna y pierde definitivamente el resplandor.- ¡Maldita sea!

…

Suo caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió a su espíritu acercársele por la espalda.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó secamente.

-_Solo son shamanes de Rango Medio, amo_.- Susurro Shin.- _No tiene de que preocuparse._

-Rango Medio…- Susurro Suo.

-¿_Amo_?

-Sigamos. No podemos detenernos con escoria semejante.- Bufó el Shaman y siguieron adelante, intensificando la tormenta para hacer desaparecer bajo la arena a los impertinentes.


End file.
